


Sweet Like Cinnamon

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Gags, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: It’s been a long day, and all you really want is get a little stress relief. Preferably the type with no clothes and a man between your thighs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sweet Like Cinnamon

You had one thought on your mind when you entered the lounge. And it was not an innocent one. Today had been awful, and you just wanted to deal with it with orgasms. So you made sure to look the part, short dress that dipped a little too low in the cleavage and heels high enough you could reach the sky. The looks you got walking down the sidewalk and snickers from men catcalling you didn’t even matter.

You were desperate enough to break out the expensive perfume. It was that type of bad day. You even got a hotel room, knowing you didn’t want this night to bleed into your night in any way. Just a simple hookup. 

When you get into the building it’s packed. The lights are low and neon lights illuminate from above. You walk straight to the bar and ask the bartender for a vodka shot and down it before scoping out the room. 

To the end of the bar sits a man that immediately holds your attention. His dark hair is tied back in a bun, and he has a leather jacket on. You silently hope he’s a biker because you’re in the mood for something dangerous. You take a seat a few chairs down from his and look over at him again. This time he meets your gaze and you’re awestruck by his eyes. You can’t make out the exact color, but they’re piercing. His face is covered in scruff and he is the most gorgeous man you’ve seen in a long time. 

He sticks his hand up, covered in a leather glove, to signal for the bartender and after a few moments, you’re given a colorful cocktail that looks more sugar than alcohol. You walk over to him and take the seat next to him. 

“Thank you for the drink. Although it’s not really my kind of drink,” you say with a devious smirk.

“What’s a pretty girl like you drink then?” he asks turning his body towards you.

“Scotch and soda,” you say and he orders the drink giving the other one back. He looks like he’s nursing a bourbon. 

“You meeting up with someone?” he asks looking at your silky blue dress.

“Just you,” you say boldly sipping on your drink. He nods and a small smile sits on his face. 

“Just me huh?” he says with a light chuckle. 

“You wanna stay and chit chat, or do you want to see what’s beneath this?” you ask grabbing your purse from the counter.

He chokes a bit on his drink but reaches into his wallet and places a couple of bills down and follows you out of the dimly lit lounge. 

You guide the man towards your hotel, but realize you should probably know his name before you screw this man six ways to Sunday. 

“What’s your name?” you ask in the hotel lobby.

“James,” he says quickly. 

“Call me Y/N when I’m beneath you,” you say winking and tug him into the elevator. He follows along but the moment the doors shut he is anything but submissive. 

James’ lips are searing against yours. His mouth molds against yours as he pushes your back against the wall of the small chute. One hand cups your face gently while the other is pushed against the wall keeping the pair of you steady. His tongue licks the seam of your mouth begging for an entrance. A sinful moan leaves your throat and he groans at the noise. 

With a ding, you pull apart and drag him out of the lift and towards your hotel room. You can barely focus enough to get the key in the door before he opens the door and slams it shut throwing the key into the room without caution. He immediately meets you again and the gasp that leaves your lips is enough for him to tangle his tongue with yours once again. He lifts you up and walks you into the room, and you’re tugging his hair the entire time. 

You trail your lips to his neck as he sets you down and he takes the moment to rid himself of the jacket. After leaving your mark on his body (for the first of many times tonight) you go to take off the gloves but he flinches. 

“I’ve got-” he says showing you a metal appendage. Your eyes go wide and he goes to recover it but you grab the glove.

“If that isn’t in me at least once tonight, then this has been a waste of my time,” you say and he blinks at you twice before smirking and reaching behind you to undo the tie holding your flimsy dress together. 

You loosen the dress and let it pool at your feet, and kick your heels off as well. It wasn’t the kind of dress to be held down by a bra, and you toss your thong to the side. It leaves you in front of him bare. But that doesn’t seem to bother him at all, in fact, it has the exact effect you hope for when you notice his jeans tighten around his bulge. He rips his t-shirt off his body and you can tell that his entire shoulder is scarred. But you pay it no mind and rake your long nails up his abdomen. 

“You gonna put those pouty lips to use for me, сахар?” he asks and you nod. Something about hearing him speak a foreign language just made this man hotter. 

You kneel down in front of him and undo his belt and pull it off. You go to put it on the ground when he grabs it from you instead. He bends it around your arms creating two loops for your hands. He slides it tighter and drops your arms behind your body. 

“Okay?” he asks.

“Okay.” You answer, already feeling your excitement coat your thighs. This would be a night you wouldn’t forget for sure. 

James pulls off his jeans and boxers and you can’t help but stare at how big he is. You’re not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow, that’s for sure. 

“You gonna suck me filthy girl?” he asks stepping closer to you. You nod your head in obedience, licking your lips at the thought of him deep down your throat. “Treat me right and I’ll fuck that poor neglected pussy with my hand, tongue, and cock.  Не могу Дождаться когда я увижу тебя разрушил .”

You can’t believe he actually said that and a moan slips from your lips in response. James slips his thumb between your glossy lips and you suck on it. He grabs his hard cock and brings it to your lips. You lick a long stripe up the vein beneath him and kiss down the sides teasing him. But you can tell he doesn’t like this when he pulls your head to look him in the eyes. You bat your eyelashes and keep eye contact as you pull just the tip of him into your mouth.

He loops his hand in your hair creating a ponytail to tug on. You pull back and repeat the entire motion, licking him up, kissing him, and sucking just the smallest amount of him. You know you’re teasing the man but you can’t help it. After giving considerable attention to the pre-cum covered tip you bob your head and take half of him into your mouth. He lets out a deep groan and it goes straight to your core. 

“Fuck me,” he groans and you set a slow pace of taking just half of him into your mouth. You make sure to breathe through your nose steadily and calm yourself as you take more of him in. You make sure to look back up at him and pull your head back leaving your mouth open in a perfect O. 

James takes the hint and smirks and starts thrusting his hips into your mouth. You wish more than anything to be able to trail a hand down to where you need it most, but his belt constricts this. So you let yourself be his personal toy for a few minutes. He uses a combination of thrusting his hips and pulling your hair to create a perfect face fucking speed. 

The whole time he’s muttering words you don’t understand, “такие красивые сиськи” and “не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть вас на моем петух ребенка”

You can feel tears running down your face and you know you must look like a wreck but to be honest, you do not care at all. 

You can see his breathing get rougher, and his stomach muscles contract. “Гавно,” he says darkly and you know he’s close. There’s spit drooling down your mouth, and it mixes with the tears he caused.

“You’re gonna swallow it all, hear me Котик?” he says tugging harshly on your hair. All you can do is blink in response, your hands and head are not your own at this moment. 

James speeds up his thrusts and with a deep grunt, he shoots his seed down your throat. The salty smell coats your senses and you swallow it all down. You make sure to lightly suck him clean and he pulls out and makes sure to trail the last little bit from your lips into your mouth. 

“Such a good little cock sucker, huh? Bet you want your reward now,” he notes eyeing you up and down. You nod in agreement. He walks away from you and your eyes furrow in confusion. But he comes back with a glass of water and tells you to drink it. You can’t exactly move your arms, so he helps you drink it. 

It’s a sweet moment in contrast to what’s to come. He sets the glass down on the nightstand and grabs your waist bringing you to your feet, before hauling you onto the bed. He reaches to undo the belt letting your wrists free. 

“These,” he says grabbing your hands and putting them on the headboard, “Stay here.” 

“Yes sir,” you say licking your lips excited. If his actions were anything to go by, he’d be one hell of a god at getting you off. 

You’re practically panting when his rough hand tweaks your nipple. The cold metal one slides down your skin, tracing your breasts and stomach. 

“Please,” you whine and he gives you a look.

“I liked it better when you were gagging on my cock. Quieter that way Котик,” he says as he palms one breast and slaps the other. You didn’t even know that him playing with your breasts would turn you on as much as it did but god you felt good as he palmed them.

He trains his fingers back up and places the metal ones at the seam of your mouth. You open submissively as he says “ Соси ”. You assume this means something along the lines of getting his fingers wet, so you coat them in your spit. 

“James, fuck me already!” you beg and he pauses his actions.

“Can’t even keep your mouth shut huh Проститутка?” he asks and reaches off the bed to grab your discarded thong. He stuffs the lacy fabric in your mouth to keep you muffle your whining. Since your mouth is no longer able to, he spits on his fingers and then, without warning, plunges them deep in you. It’s only two fingers, a much smaller width than his cock but they already have you seeing stars. 

The cold metal of his fingers gives such a high contrast to the practical heat coming from your core. You’re the epitome of hot and bothered at this moment, and the only remedy is James. This man who you just met hours ago (and has barely even touched you) is easily one of your best hookups. 

He’s pushing his fingers in and out at such a rampant pace that it’s slamming you against the headboard. Mangled moans leave your stuffed lips as you look at the delicious man between your thighs. You feel your climax building as he whispers foreign words in your ear.

“Такая плотная и мокрая киска,” he says and you don’t know what it means but it’s enough to nearly tip you over.

That is until he halts his movements and gives you a devious smirk when you lift your head to look at him.

“James!” you try to yell at him but it comes out muffled and distorted. He leans down and licks up your thigh collecting everything that’s soaked them. It is by far the hottest thing you’ve seen. He thoroughly cleans every inch of you, teasing by not touching where you need him most. 

You groan in frustration and he bites down on your thigh, sucking a hickey near where you want his lips.

“Нужно оставить напоминание обо мне, кукла. Now, be a good girl and spread your legs for me.” he says sternly. You widen them further and he tugs them apart. He lays down on his stomach and you can finally feel his hot breath on your soaked center. 

His tongue slowly licks from your opening to the hood of your clit. He groans at your taste, “sweet like cinnamon baby,” then he dives back in. His hand grips your thigh and you know it’ll be a bruise in the morning light but you don’t care. 

James licks a few more stripes, going up and down and your eyes roll back into your head as you pant. He meets your gaze and winks before spitting on your core and pushing his tongue into you, licking you out from the inside. You lift your head in time to watch him swallow your essence. 

He doesn’t let up as he sinks his tongue back in, alternating between tongue fucking you and sucking on your clit. He brings his metal hand back and pushes it in, and you feel your orgasm build again.

The suction on your clit and pressure from his fingers has twisted moans falling from your lips only muffled by the lace of your panties. 

“That’s it Котик,” he says before sucking again. And when he crooks his fingers you let go. Stars flood your senses, and you explode all over him. But James laps it all up, not letting an ounce get away from him. 

He pulls the thong from your mouth and places his fingers in your mouth to suck. You grab them with one hand and clean them for him, releasing with a pop. 

“Good baby doll?” he asks and you nod too tired to answer. “How about a bath then we continue this?” he asks and you smile.

“Just need a little bit, then I’m going to ride you into the sunset James,” you say fluttering your eyes. This was definitely the remedy to your bad day. 

**Author's Note:**

> translations: сахар- sugar, Не могу Дождаться когда я увижу тебя разрушил- i can’t wait to see you fucking ruined, такие красивые сиськи- such pretty tits,не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть вас на моем петух ребенка- can’t wait to see you on my cock baby, Гавно- shit, Котик- kitten, Соси- suck, Проститутка-slut, Такая плотная и мокрая киска- such a tight wet pussy, Нужно оставить напоминание обо мне, кукла- need to leave a remind of me, baby doll


End file.
